1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for cleaning a transport belt of a machine to manufacture a material web, in particular a paper or cardboard web, and a device for cleaning a transport belt of a machine to manufacture a material web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Numerous transport belts, in particular fiber web belts, are used in machines to manufacture a material web. These belts are contaminated during the operation of the machine, for example by the fibers of the material web, adhesives, or other aggregates that clog the pores of the mesh and pores of the transport belt. The transport belts are cleaned with the aid of a cleaning device in order to ensure an uninterrupted production sequence. Cleaning devices are known that consist of a nozzle that can be actuated using a pressurized cleaning material. The nozzle is able to be placed perpendicular to the run direction of the transport belt and applies the cleaning material evenly to the transport belt surface. Furthermore, cleaning devices are known that consist of a nozzle cross-rail, running perpendicular to the run direction of the transport belt, on which several nozzles are mounted, so that a cleaning material can be applied to the transport belt. It has been demonstrated that the transport belts, viewed perpendicular to the run direction, are highly contaminated in an uneven manner, i.e. the transport belt can, for example, be contaminated to a particularly high degree along the edge sections, while only slight contamination occurs in the center of the transport belt. The even cleaning effect of the known cleaning devices can not achieve satisfactory cleaning results in such cases, leading to interruptions of the production sequence and, in particular, to sacrifices in the quality of the product.
It is therefore the task of the invention to create a process and a device that does not exhibit the foregoing disadvantages.